


The Fourth of July

by Amiroses



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I can't think of any, I don't even know what's next XD, Multi, Slow Build, Suggestions welcome, Why do these always have so many tags, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiroses/pseuds/Amiroses
Summary: A number on the ground can lead to something amazing. Maybe knowing the best person you've ever met, maybe meeting a favorite band member, or maybe even falling in love.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Reader, Patrick stump x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. America's a Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll, this is my first fanfic. I'm writing this completely off the top of my head, so the tags may not be inclusive of everyone or everything of note. I'll be taking suggestions for new ones at a later date, and ya'll are welcome to give ideas or suggestions for this one. Have a lovely day!!!
> 
> (Y/n)=Your lovely name
> 
> (F/r)=Favorite relative, preferably just referred to in a way such as "Grandfather" or "Aunt."

The Fourth of July. Bright and full of fireworks, block parties, and screaming children. However, this Fourth is going to be different. You get to go to Fall Out Boy's special Fourth of July concert that landed on the right day in the right town. Your (f/r) bought you tickets in the front, and you were so excited. You got your favorite t-shirt and skinny jeans, and prepared yourself to party.

The concert is long over, and you're still at the venue, waiting for traffic to clear out so you can get home. There are shirts, signs, and trash all over the floor, but your eyes are drawn to a small photo with a number on the back. Under the number is a little note that says, "Lucky buyer number 400! Call us!" You flip it over and see that this is one of the band photos that were sold as merch. You can't believe your luck. You hold tight to the photo as you drive home in silence and thoughts run through your head. Is this real, who would let this go, when your luck would run out. It's dizzying to think of.

Home now, you sit down on the couch and pull out your phone. You type the number, getting it wrong a few times because of how much you're shaking. You wonder if you should text, but remember that the photo said to call. Your finger hovers over the call button, as you build up the courage to press it. You finally hit call and start to chew on your thumbnail.  
"This must be buyer 400, hi!"  
Your breath catches at the familiar voice. It's Pete Wentz. "Hi..." you anxiously venture.  
"So, what's your name, caller?" Joe yells into the phone.  
"(Y/n)..."  
"They seem a little nervous, maybe us singing them a song would help?" You hear Andy suggest.  
"Great idea, hit it, Patrick!" Pete says.  
"O-okay, but only for... (y/n), was it?" He starts singing Fourth of July, surrounding you in his comforting voice. You wish this would never end.


	2. An Irresistible Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terms and conditions for what could be the best time of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for being intrigued enough to read the second chapter, lovely person! Also, sorry it took so long for the second chapter. I have no excuse whatsoever XD.

“It was the Fourth of July…” The last notes faded away, and your trance was broken with the bang of fireworks. There was a comfortable silence, until Patrick asked, “...Did you like it?”

“Yes, I really did. Thank you,” you say, anxiety soothed by the song.  
“Well, I’m glad,” he murmurs. You hear a muffled “Hey!” from him, before  
Pete jumps in. “While he’s swooning over the compliment, I’m going to tell you about the other perks that come with this little winning thing. You get a meeting with all four of us, followed by a one-on-one meeting with each of us. If we conclude that you’re not a crazy fangirl, and we all agree, you might be able to go on tour with us. That’s not a promise, though. Don’t start freaking out now, and you’ll get a few brownie points.”  
You held in any sort of emotion you would have had at the thought, and just wordlessly nodded. You then realized that they can’t see you, and simply said “Okay.”  
“Also, we better not see this on Twitter, Facebook, or anything like that. This is one of the best-kept secrets of the band. You can tell your friends, your parents, anyone who may need to know where you are.”  
“Now that you know the rules, we’ll schedule the meetup in a few days. You may need some time to process all this,” Andy said with a hint of a chuckle. “See you then, (y/n).”  
“And we definitely won’t be social media stalking you while we wait! Bye!” You hear Joe call as they disconnect. You can’t believe that this is really happening. You have the chance of a lifetime to go on tour with one of your favorite bands. You’ll be meeting them together, and one-on-one. You just talked to four of your favorite famous people.  
You drop your phone on your bed and flop down backwards, amazed at what just happened, and coming to terms with what is about to happen, with what could well change your life.


End file.
